Legends of Celix Aran
by Vaporechu
Summary: A FanFiction based primarily on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, but the setting is that of minecraft. This is going to be a bit expiremental.
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue**

The fog had settled in, and it had all been finished. Pain dripped from him; it held him to the ground. Aching, life seemed to seep out of his eyes. It was all black and white, the sight of anything nearby sent off a high pitched ringing into his ear, only increasing the pain. WHen he finally fell into that oblivion that seemed like death, he shut off. All the senses fled, his eyes folded inwards, and his skin ripped away. There was no pain, and the process was slow. He dispersed into nothing. Became nothing. Not even a spec.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Spinning. Everything was spinning. Mixes of blues and greens. Browns and... pinks? There was a soft squeel. Celix jumped. He looked around franticly, spotting the pink blobbed that uttered the sound. It looked awkwardly shaped. Very chunky and spherical. It walked around calmly. It would sniff the ground, trees -everthing really- as if it had no purpose. Celix flipped away from the creature and stared at the trees. Again, very awkwardly shaped. They seemed to vary in size and shape. _Very strange_, he said to himself. Standing, he felt the grass. It was short and stubby. In fact, the grass only seemed to have three different lengths. It was either very short or long, or it was right in the middle. This confused him. He wondered if the grass was kept by anyone. Celix continued to look around. The area was mountainous, with many cliffs, waterfalls and... A ravine? He walked towards it and stared down. The ravine went down deep. He could see minerals of sorts, more waterfalls, and lava.

A shock shot through Celix's spine and he fell off the edge of the ravine. As he fell, he looked backwards and saw the awkward pink creature casually walk around the edge, where he once crouched. Celix hit stone. He didnt fall the whole way, only part, but his head throbbed in pain, and his back ached. He franticly tried finding a way up, but saw no ledges he could jump to, or anything else he could try climbing. Looking down again, he saw more ledges sticking out past the one he was on. _Might as well explore since it doesnt seem I can get out of here_. Jumping from ledge to ledge, Celix made his way down into the ravine. The temperature had dropped greatly during his decent and he saw the sky turning darker. He saw, to the right, that there was a slight rise in the ravine, while, to the left, it decended and was more of a cave. Not wanting to risk anything, Celix went to the right.

He was right about the gradual increase in altituded. It was gradual. He got to a dead end not much closer to the top as he was originally. Celix turned back and stood in front of the cave. It was now dark out. He stood shaking. It was cold, dark and there were sounds he couldnt recognize floating on the cave breeze. He was too scared to stay outside, for something may come up behind him. But, he didnt want to enter the cave and get cornered. He pushed through the wall of black that kept him out, and he stepped into the cave. The air warmed slightly and he relaxed. Somehow, he could see slightly better while he was in the cave, than when he was outside.

Celix stumbled through the dark. Though he could see better than before, everything thing seemed to mold together. Walls seemed like openings and pillars looked like holes. He kept seeing strange rocks; some were pitch black, and others were shiny. He looked off to the side, trying to follow a sound with his eyes, and he tripped. He faceplanted. Celix tried standing, but became dizzy, and couldnt stand up-right, falling back onto his ass. Looking up, he saw, barely, what looked like a cobble structure. As he focused, he started hearing the sounds from earlier.

Slowly he rose. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He tool long and gentle strides. His breathe was heavy, and visible. As his heart raced, he turned a corner and froze.

He screamed! Frozen in place and his voice fleeing from him, he stood. In front of him, were tall creatures, though by the way they looked, they were more of monsters. They looked torn apart, limp, and moldy. There had to have been ten of them at least. His wits had left him and Celix was motionless. He didnt have the muster to scream any more. They had spotted him and were slowly making their way towards him.

Without a moments notice, the cave light up. Flames shot from nowhere, scorching the monsters. Celix fell back in terror as the monsters were melted by the flames. He sat perplexed, stunned that the fires had not hit him. He was confused and terrified, still standing in the same spot, frozen. He was so stiff, that not even the new warmth the fires had brought could get him to move. He just stood, his sanity tilting on the edge of nothingness.


End file.
